Paige's Dream Date
by writelikeademon
Summary: Paige dreams of an incredibly good-looking man. But he isn't what he seems. He's a Incubus...**COMPLETE**
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Charmed ain't mine.  
  
Paige dream-sighed. She usually had exciting dreams, usually involving Ben Affleck or Brad Pitt- or both. Instead she sat in her cubicle stamping an endless load of papers.  
  
" Bored?" asked a sexy male voice. Paige looked up and felt her stomach flip-flop. The guy in front of her was gorgeous, with tousled blond spikes, a muscular bod, and sky blue eyes.  
  
" Totally," Paige said, trying to keep calm. What are you worrying about? she asked herself. It's a freaking dream. The man smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the area rippled and office was gone. They were on the beach. Paige's dream man waved his hand, transforming her skirt and blouse into a bikini.  
  
" This is nice," Paige said. It seemed so real. She could smell the salt; feel the sand under her toes. The man walked over to her and wrapped his arms around. Paige giggled.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked. He grinned, flashing bright white teeth but didn't answer. He turned Paige around kissed her, forcing her to the ground.  
  
It doesn't feel like a dream, she thought. It's so real… The beach rippled under her and she felt silk on her back. Opening an eye they were in a honeymoon suite, lying together on the bed. Paige's neck tingled and she pulled away from the man.  
  
" Stop," she ordered. " Something…something isn't right."  
  
He nodded. " I'm sorry." Two glasses of wine appeared in his hands and he passed one to Paige. Reluctantly she drank and instantly all her doubts her gone. Paige tossed her glass aside and walked over to the dream man.  
  
" I'm ready for you," she told him huskily, and thrust herself onto him.  
  
**********************  
  
A man identical to the one in Paige's dream sat in the Underworld, his eyes completely red. He was immersed in the dream of his victim.  
  
When they were finished his eyes became human-like again. A demon shimmered in and glared at the man. " I never imagined a Charmed One would be so easily fooled."  
  
" Neither did I," the man said casually. " It doesn't matter. She will soon be mine." 


	2. Chapter II

Note: This story is told between "Charmed and Dangerous" and "The Three Faces of Phoebe."  
  
  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow when Paige bounced into the kitchen the next morning. "Pleasant dreams?" she asked.  
  
" Most definitely," Paige replied happily. Phoebe grinned mischievously as she buttered a bagel. Leo and Cole exchanged a look that clearly said, "Women." Paige grabbed a croissant and her purse. " You're not staying?" inquired Piper.  
  
" Got to go to work. Fighting demons doesn't pay the electricity." Paige stuffed the croissant in her mouth. She closed her eyes and orbed to work.  
  
**********************  
  
Paige's boss tossed a pile of papers on her desk. She scowled. " Sorry Paige, but the work's got to be done," he explained. He turned and left. Paige stuck her tongue out behind him and got to work.  
  
Midway through the pile, her stomach turned. Paige dashed to the bathroom and spent nearly half an hour over the toilet. " Ugh," she said. " I…hate…throwing…" Her stomach did a roller coaster loop and she bent over again.  
  
Her head ached as she walked out of the stall. At her desk she took a sip of water and swirled it around, cleaning out the nasty taste. Her boss came over. " You all right, Paige?" he asked.  
  
" Not really," she mumbled.  
  
" I'm sending you home. You shouldn't be here if you're so sick. I'll call you a cab."  
  
Paige gave him a grateful smile. The cab came ten minutes later and brought her to the manor. She stomped inside. " Hello?" she croaked. Leo was meditating in the living room, surrounded by sapphire orbs. Deciding not to bother him, she went to the kitchen, suddenly hungry. She grabbed a plate of last night's chicken, some potato chips, an apple, a package of Oreos, and a Diet Coke.  
  
Weird, after throwing up, she thought as she ate greedily. When she was finished she clomped up to her room, flopped on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
She was back on the beach with the man from her dream. Paige frowned. " Not today, lover boy."  
  
" I know," he said. " I'm surprised the transformation is happening so quickly." Even in a dream Paige felt her heart beat faster. " What are talking abo-?"  
  
The man shimmered to her side and enclosed her in his arms. He patted her stomach affectionately. " Soon you shall join me in the Darkness," he hissed into her ear. Everything became clear to Paige.  
  
Paige gasped. " No!" Suddenly she was falling through a black hole, while voices around her screamed, " Paige! Paige!"  
  
" No!" Paige sat up in bed. Phoebe was there, wrapping her arm around her baby sister. " Are you all right?"  
  
Just a dream, Paige reminded herself. Just a dream. " I'm all right, Pheebs," she told her sister as casually as possible.  
  
" What're you doing here?"  
  
" They sent me home early. I was feeling sick."  
  
" What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Paige brightened. Now her sisters could help her with the demon. She opened her mouth- and started to cough. An invisible hand grasped her throat tightly.  
  
I don't think so, her dream man whispered. Can't have you telling your sisters about my plan. It'd ruin everything.  
  
" Paige? PAIGE!" Phoebe cried when Paige started to look faint. The demon let go. Don't say a word, was the last thing Paige heard.  
  
" Are you all right?"  
  
" Fine," Paige told her sister. " Could you get me something to drink?"  
  
" Sure," Phoebe said and walked out. Paige gritted her teeth. That demon was going to pay. 


	3. Chapter III

Piper walked through the front door around four. " Anybody home?" she called loudly. Phoebe hurried in and shushed her.  
  
" Leo's doing his meditating-thingy," Phoebe told her, " and Paige is sleeping."  
  
" Why is she sleeping?"  
  
" She must have a stomach virus or something. She almost coughed a lung out before."  
  
Piper looked worried. " Really? No one in this family ever gets sick…there are healing teas in the Book. Let's brew one for her." The two women headed upstairs. Piper flipped the pages of the book. " Where are they? Arrgh…" A breeze blew in, and the pages of the Book flipped themselves. They landed on a peculiar page.  
  
" What's this?" Phoebe asked. " An Incubus? Like the band?"  
  
" No, no," Piper said as she read the pages. " 'An Incubus is a rapist who rapes a witch. He becomes an Incubus. He beds women in their dreams and impregnates them. She then conceives a demon child and becomes an evil witch."  
  
" What does that have to do with us?" wondered Phoebe.  
  
" Ten bucks says there's one here in San Fran," replied Piper. Phoebe looked at the pictures of the Incubus. They were tall, rugged, and for a second, made Phoebe reconsider marrying Cole. " I wouldn't mind too terribly if one found me." She stroked her finger along the page and a premonition appeared in her mind.  
  
*~~* Paige…pregnant…giving birth. The sisters surrounded her. Paige snarled, trying to push them away. " Get away!" she screamed. There was a shriek…a baby girl cried out. Her face was covered in strange black markings. The same suddenly appeared on Paige's. She waved her hand…Piper and Phoebe smacked into a wall…they were still. Paige grabbed her child…and shimmered away. *~~*  
  
Phoebe gasped when her vision cleared. The premonition seemed so real, she could almost feel her back ache where she slammed into a wall. " Pheebs?"  
  
" The …the Incubus. It got Paige," Phoebe breathed deeply. Both sisters ran to Paige's room. No one lay in her bed.  
  
**********************  
  
" Paige!" screamed Phoebe, and turned to Piper. " Where is she?"  
  
" Right here, you guys." Piper and Phoebe turned around. Paige stood in the doorway, clutching her stomach. " I just puked my guts out," she explained tiredly.  
  
Phoebe stepped towards her sister. " I just had a vision," she told her sister. " You were pregnant-with a demon baby. Then you became evil."  
  
Paige nodded. " I know."  
  
" YOU KNOW?" Phoebe could almost see steam blasting from Piper's ears.  
  
" He wouldn't let me talk." Phoebe raised an eyebrow. " I don't know how he did it. That's why I nearly choked to death. So how do we get rid of it? I don't want to turn into an evil mommy." Paige gave a little smile, trying to brighten the mood.  
  
" The Book said we had to vanquish the Incubus who…infested you," Piper said, for lack of a better term, " before the child is baptized."  
  
" How do we find him?" Paige asked. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Phoebe helped her to the bed.  
  
" Phoebe and I will find him," Piper explained.  
  
" What? We need the Power of Three to vanquish his ass!"  
  
" Like it or not, you're pregnant, and you can't be out fighting." Piper's tone was firm, and unarguable. Piper morphed into General No- Nonsense mode. " What did he look like?"  
  
" Blond, blue eyes. A little Brad Pitt-like."  
  
" We'll scry for him, see if he's in the area. We'll get Leo to care for you." Piper marched out of the room. Phoebe gave Paige a hug. "You're going to be fine. Don't worry."  
  
Paige nodded, but thought, I'm worried anyway. She put her head firmly down on her pillow and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter IV

Paige walked into the elevator. " Tenth floor, please," she told the man. He turned to her and grinned. She scowled.  
  
" It's you," she said flatly.  
  
" Yes, it's me, your adoring husband." He patted her stomach contently. In the dream she was full term.  
  
" I'm not becoming evil," she told him as the elevator rose. " My sisters are going to vanquish you."  
  
" Really?" Paige hated the demon's cockiness. " Hold on tight." Suddenly the elevator plummeted like the ride at Disney World. Paige shrieked and wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
  
They reached the bottom and the Incubus opened the elevator. " See for yourself," he hissed in her ear. Paige peered out at the scene beyond the elevator.  
  
The Incubus stood there, with Phoebe and Piper. Black fire collected in his hands and he hurled it at the sisters. Piper tried to freeze him, but they were both knocked back to the wall. The black fire became a prison around Piper and Phoebe.  
  
" Now you cannot interfere," the Incubus fighting the sisters said as he shimmered away.  
  
" Let them go!" Paige screamed at him. Paige awoke in her bed.  
  
" Phoebe! Piper!" cried Paige. Leo orbed in. " What's the matter, Paige?"  
  
" My sisters, where are they?"  
  
" They're doing an Incubus tracking spell." Paige leaped up and groaned. Her stomach had grown, making her look at least four months pregnant. She hurried to the attic.  
  
" Wait, don't go!" Paige pleaded. Phoebe threw an herb in the cauldron, and there was a burst of smoke. Piper read a spell.  
  
" ' Creature of Evil, Creature of Night, Bring us to him, so we may do right.'" In a burst of white light, Phoebe and Piper disappeared. Paige collapsed to the floor.  
  
" What's the matter, Paige?" Leo asked. She burst into tears.  
  
" He knows they're coming," she sobbed. Leo went snow white.  
  
" The- the Incubus?"  
  
" Yes." Paige curled up and wept.  
  
***************************  
  
Phoebe and Piper reappeared in a very dark section of the Underworld. " Why does everything down here look the same?" Phoebe wondered aloud. " If they just got a couple of throw rugs, maybe some Pottery Barn stuff, it'd look really nice!"  
  
Piper suppressed a laugh. " We're looking for the demon, OK? Get into Witch-mode, not Martha Stewart-mode."  
  
A figure shimmered in. Phoebe whistled. The Incubus was really good- looking, even better than in the Book. Suddenly she imagined how good he's look without that black robe on…  
  
Stop, Phoebe ordered herself. It's his demonic powers doing that. Piper had that same blank expression. Phoebe smacked her sister hard and Piper awoke from her trance.  
  
" Oh look," the Incubus greeted them, as if they were old friends. " The in-laws have come to visit."  
  
" You," Piper swallowed hard, NC-17 thoughts running through her mind, " you impregnated my sister with an evil baby. Now…now you're gonna pay."  
  
" Really?" The Incubus suddenly changed. He grew a foot taller and black markings covered his face. His hair became long and black. The Incubus smiled, baring white, pointy teeth.  
  
" Whoa," Phoebe said. Maybe he wasn't so good-looking after all.  
  
A black fireball formed in his hands. He tossed it at Phoebe and Piper and they flew to the wall. The fire created a cage around the two sisters.  
  
" Now you cannot interfere." The Incubus shimmered away. Phoebe shrugged. "Well, now we'll time to plan the décor." Piper glared at Phoebe. 


	5. Chapter V

Paige groaned. Everything was going wrong. She slumped next to the toilet. Her sisters were…somewhere, Leo couldn't sense them and she was four months pregnant. She looked down at her stomach. Too bad the baby was evil.  
  
What if it wasn't? she suddenly thought. Would I keep it? Is that even an option? Paige sighed and stood up. As she walked out, she passed the bathroom mirror. God, she looked like complete shit. She squinted, and flicked on the bathroom light.  
  
" LEO!" she screamed with all her might.  
  
" What is it?" he asked as he orbed in. Paige gritted her teeth, baring sharp white fangs.  
  
" This is not good, Leo." She tugged on a lock of silver-white hair growing out of her head.  
  
" That's the Incubus in you. It's changing your looks."  
  
" Oh my god!" Paige was pissed. " I can't believe this! Fuck it, Leo, can't you abort this thing?"  
  
" I can't, Paige, I'm sorry." Paige closed her eyes, incredibly angry. " Calm down."  
  
She let out a deep breath. " I'm sorry, too. Maybe I should go lie-" Mid-sentence Paige shimmered away. Leo ran to her room.  
  
" Paige?" She was panicking, her wrists flapping up and down. " Are you OK?"  
  
" Is that also the Incubus?" she asked, breathless. " It put his powers in me?"  
  
" That's also the baby's powers." Another lock of Paige's ebony hair turned white. Paige grabbed it. Before both of their eyes, her stomach grew another month larger.  
  
She turned to Leo, her eyes as round as teacup saucers. " Now I'm REALLY freaking out."  
  
***************************  
  
Piper threw out her hands. The bars on the chamber she and Phoebe were locked in quivered, and became firm again.  
  
" Piper," Phoebe said, patting her sister's shoulder. " You're exhausting yourself. Apparently exploding doesn't work. We'll think of something."  
  
Phoebe's older sister sighed and slumped against the wall. " What do we do? Wait for the Incubus to come back? Or maybe wait for Paige to give birth to her demon baby!"  
  
" Paige will be fine."  
  
Piper turned to her sister sadly. " I don't know, Pheebs. The Book…it said no witch infected by an Incubus has become her original self again."  
  
Phoebe suddenly felt very cold inside. " What?"  
  
" It's true. Either they became evil or died during birth." No, Phoebe thought. It can't be.  
  
" Keep blasting, Piper," ordered Phoebe. Piper tried again and again, but nothing happened. " We need to get back."  
  
***************************  
  
Leo watched Paige, concern in his eyes. She had fallen asleep, but she tossed and turned wildly, as if she was in pain. He knew the Incubus was in her dream. He also knew that if he tried to break her out of the dream, it could kill her. The Whitelighter wished to know what she was dreaming about.  
  
Paige looked in the mirror in front of her. All her hair turned silver and black markings covered her face. " Stop it!" she cried, knowing somewhere in her mind the Incubus lurked. " Go away!"  
  
" You can't stop me," he said as he shimmered in. His handsome body and face changed. His scruffy blond hair grew pale his eyes turned ruby red. Tribal markings covered his face.  
  
Paige hissed at him, like a serpent. She threw back her hand, letting black energy collect. With a yell she tossed the electrical energy at him. Before it hit him he shimmered away. " Excellent," he told her. " Soon you shall give birth and our daughter will become a powerful demon." He smiled at her stomach. Even when was a demon, Paige found his smile attractive. Something inside her twitched, like a light switch turning off and another turning on.  
  
" Yes," she agreed, beaming at him. Somewhere inside, all of this was very wrong, but Paige buried the feeling.  
  
Leo began to worry. More of Paige's hair had turned brilliant white. The bulge of her stomach grew. Quickly with his mind he searched for the girls. He still couldn't feel their presence. He prayed they would come soon.  
  
***************************  
  
Phoebe saw Piper was exhausted from the effort the blow up the cage. " Stop," the middle sister ordered. " You're…you're going to hurt yourself…"  
  
Sweat pouring down her head, Piper pushed the bars with all her magic. The cage quivered and broke. Bars of black glass shattered to the floor.  
  
" I think we should go back up there," Piper said.  
  
" We need a spell."  
  
" Make one up."  
  
" Um…OK…'Evil has inflicted woe, send us where we need to go'!" White light surrounded them. Piper closed her eyes, silently praying; please let us get back in time. "Good spell," Piper complimented.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
They heard a scream. Both women ran to Paige's room. Leo looked at them and let out a breath of relief.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Phoebe.  
  
" Paige…there's something going on in her dream."  
  
Piper smacked her husband's arm. " Wake her up."  
  
" I can't. Incubus dreams are so powerful it could kill her." As if on cue Paige's eyes snapped open. But they were red as blood.  
  
" You OK, honey?" Phoebe asked cautiously. Phoebe knew she wasn't.  
  
Beams of black light shot from Paige's hand. They exploded upon impact on the sisters and Leo's bodies. Flinging them to a wall, the light became solid and sticky, imprisoning them there.  
  
" Good," Paige said, her voice huskier than usual. " I'll come get you later." A wry smile graced her face. " Now you have time to plan me a baby shower." She shimmered out.  
  
" Shimmering while pregnant can't be good for the baby!" Phoebe shouted. A moment after Paige left, the slime sticking the three to the wall evaporated, and everyone fell to the floor.  
  
" Well, this is great," Piper said, slamming her fist on the floor. " What could be worse?" 


	6. Chapter VI

Paige shimmered in. The Incubus looked towards her and smiled, baring his demon fangs. " My dear," he said, taking her hand. " I have been expecting you."  
  
" Of course," she replied. He looked fondly at her stomach. " When shall it be born?"  
  
" Tomorrow, or the next day," she told him with a yawn. " Soon we will be proud parents."  
  
" The Seer has had a vision," he said as he held her close.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Not only will our daughter be powerful, but the most powerful Incubus-born child."  
  
Paige's ruby eyes met his. " You aren't joking?"  
  
" No." His smile grew. " The Underworld is without a Source. With this news, we can move right into the Source's throne."  
  
**********************  
  
Phoebe dropped a sprig of cypress, a pinch of rosemary, and a yarrow root into Piper's silver mortar. Piper ground the herbs with her pestle, chanting softly.  
  
Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."  
  
Phoebe and Leo looked on anxiously, waiting to see if Paige would appear. "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."  
  
The air tingled momentarily and the three had expectant looks on their faces. Nothing happened. Phoebe glared at Piper. " You said it would work!"  
  
" Something must've happened. You saw how she looked when she left, more demon than witch."  
  
" So what do we do?" Phoebe had had more than enough of being helpless today. She looked at the picture of Paige they had sat beside the spell ingredients. That goddamn Incubus, going and raiding Paige's dream…  
  
" Dreams!" Phoebe burst out. Piper gave Paige a quizzical look. " Remember when the Source went into your mind and tried to make you think you were insane?"  
  
" Yes, I remember," Piper said bitterly. " That was a whole lotta fun."  
  
" We'll do that!"  
  
" Make her insane? 'Cause I think you've got that covered."  
  
" Ha ha. No, we'll go inside her dream."  
  
Piper looked up at Leo. " I think it's a good plan," he told her. Piper nodded. Phoebe flipped to the page while Piper set out candles.  
  
" Here it is," Phoebe said. Piper lit the candles and read the spell with Phoebe. "Life to Life and Mind to Mind, Our Spirits now will intertwine. We meld our souls  
  
and journey to the One whose thoughts we wish we knew." A sharp breeze blew through, and Piper and Phoebe's spirits leapt from their bodies. Leo caught them before they fell. " Good luck," he called.  
  
**********************  
  
Phoebe and Piper reappeared inside a funeral home. Paige was in a coffin, fighting to get out. " Help me!" she called, not noticing her sisters.  
  
" I know dreams show repressed feelings, but I don't get this one," Piper said.  
  
" Coffins...they, uh, represent separation. I guess from us." Phoebe lifted the lid of the coffin. Paige breathed in deeply.  
  
" Thank you," she replied.  
  
" Paige, you have to come back with us. You're not a demon," Piper said.  
  
" Good way to break the ice," Phoebe quipped.  
  
" I am!" Paige roared at her sisters. " I am going to be Queen of the Underworld and you can't stop me."  
  
" Paige, you need to see yourself-" A mirror formed in Piper's hand. She handed it to Paige, who stared at herself. Paige's crimson eyes became normal, her hair black and stomach flat.  
  
Suddenly a figure shimmered in. " You," the Incubus growled. " I've had enough of you tormenting my wife!" He flung out his hand, sending the sisters into the wall. Paige transformed back into Incubus self and shimmered away with her husband.  
  
Leo looked at the sisters. " Piper? Phoebe?" Both were still. He put his hand over them, to heal them, but nothing happened. They weren't in their bodies, but they also weren't in Paige's dream. Phoebe and Piper were lost. 


	7. Chapter VII

Piper opened her eyes slowly. She felt funny, sort of airy. " Phoebe?" she said.  
  
No one answered. " Leo?" Peering around the attic, she spotted Leo, his body cradling something.  
  
She attempted to walk to him, but her legs wouldn't move. Piper then noticed her body was covered in white light, like a ghost. " Oh my god," she whispered. " Am I dead?"  
  
" I don't think so," Phoebe said. Piper looked up at her glowing sister. " At least, I  
  
hope so."  
  
" Wouldn't we be up there?" Piper said, pointing up.  
  
" I don't know." Phoebe began to float towards Leo. Piper figured out how to and  
  
followed her. " Leo?" asked Piper quietly. He was cradling Piper's body, his face streaked with tears.  
  
" Piper?" he whispered. " Piper?"  
  
" I'm here," Piper said and rested her hand on his shoulder. Leo shivered and  
  
pulled away.  
  
" Well, this is bad," Phoebe declared. " How do we save Paige and of we can't  
  
save ourselves?"  
  
**********************  
  
Paige woke with a start. " My sisters…" she gasped.  
  
The Incubus frowned, upset with the witches. He sat beside her bed and touched her face. " What sisters?" he asked, watching an inky substance leave his fingers and sink into her cheek. Paige blinked hard and looked up at him.  
  
" I'm sorry," she replied. " What's going on?"  
  
" Nothing, my sweet," the demon said. A new name shall confuse her sisters, he thought. " Are you all right?"  
  
" Fine," she told him. Her stomach grew to nine months before his eyes. He grinned and kissed her softly.  
  
**********************  
  
" This sucks," Phoebe blurted out, staring at her body. Piper rolled her eyes. " We need to do something…how do we get back in our bodies?"  
  
" A spell?" Piper wondered.  
  
" That's a good idea," Phoebe said. " Lemme think of one. Uh…'Spirits we are of air and light, send us back into bodies right'." Piper and Phoebe's essences became mist. They swirled around like a tornado. The tip struck their hearts and the rest of the mist was absorbed into their bodies.  
  
Phoebe sat up with a start, Piper a moment later. Leo looked at them joyfully. " You're all right!" he exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah," Piper breathed in deeply. " No more listening to Phoebe, though, OK?"  
  
Phoebe frowned and glanced out the window. It was getting dark. Leo seemed to read her thoughts. " We can't do any more tonight," he said gently. " We need to wait until tomorrow. We all need sleep."  
  
Piper nodded ruefully. Leo helped her and Phoebe to her feet and they walked to their bedrooms.  
  
**********************  
  
Paige-no, Despoina was her new demon name-slept peacefully in her soft bed beside her husband. Her husband blocked out her dreams to give her a goodnight's sleep. She snored peacefully.  
  
An eyelid flicked open. She felt funny. The bed sheets were suddenly wet. She sat up. "What's the matter?" grumbled her demon husband.  
  
" I'm going into labor," she told him breathlessly.  
  
**********************  
  
Leo slept uneasily. Even in his dreams he could feel the girls. Piper was right beside him in their bed; Phoebe across the hall; and Paige…well, he didn't know where Paige was. That's why he slept uneasily.  
  
A sound echoed in his mind- a cry of some sort. It sounded like the cry of a baby.  
  
The Whitelighter sat up and cursed himself quietly. He'd forgotten how to find Paige.  
  
Piper rolled over and looked at him. " What is it, honey?" she asked sleepily.  
  
" Paige's in labor," he said.  
  
Piper opened her eyes. " What?"  
  
" Demons-they aren't born demons. They have to be baptized first. They're born human. I can feel Paige's daughter."  
  
" Phoebe!" called Piper.  
  
The middle sister stumbled in, wiping her eyes. " What?"  
  
" Leo knows where Paige is." 


	8. Chapter VIII

Three figures hurried into the bedchamber. They pulled back their hoods, revealing black symbols tattooed on their faces. Paige/Despoina gave her husband a look. " Who are they?" she inquired.  
  
" Demon midwives," he explained. Paige nodded, looking pained. She bit her lip hard, spilling blood onto her chin. The Incubus left the room when he heard Paige scream. Three warlocks blinked in.  
  
" I need the other Charmed Ones out of my way for a while," he told them quietly. " Just until she gives birth and we bless the child. I'll reward you  
  
handsomely."  
  
The warlocks nodded and blinked out.  
  
**********************  
  
Phoebe, Leo and Piper orbed to the Underworld in an abandoned cavern. Phoebe looked around. " You're sure Paige is around here somewhere?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo gave Phoebe a look. " Yes, Phoebe," he said impatiently. He tilted his head to one side. " This way." He led them out of the cavern through a dim hall.  
  
A warlock appeared in front of them. " Going somewhere?" he wondered. He tossed an energy ball at Phoebe, who levitated right before it hit her. She dropped to the ground.  
  
Piper tossed out her hands, trying to blow up of the warlock. He blinked away, and put Phoebe into a headlock. Quickly Piper froze him. Phoebe unwove herself from the warlock's grip. In a split second Piper blew up the warlock.  
  
" Well, that was fun," Phoebe retorted.  
  
" Maybe next time you could be a little quieter," Leo scolded as they continued down the hall. Another warlock appeared.  
  
" Going somewhere?" he wanted to know. Phoebe tried to kick him, but he backhanded her right into a wall. Leo ran to heal her.  
  
Piper froze the warlock, but another one appeared. " Today's just not your day?" he stated calmly before hurling a fireball at Piper.  
  
**********************  
  
The Incubus watched his wife from the corner of the room. She was in pain. The midwives ran around, trying to get medicine and balms. Staring at the hourglass in the corner, the demon smiled. There wouldn't be much longer.  
  
**********************  
  
Piper was slammed against the wall. The fire hit her chest, leaving blistery wounds. Leo finished healing Phoebe and hurried to Piper. Phoebe turned to the warlocks.  
  
" This one can levitate," one warlock said.  
  
" Oh really?" The two began to hurl energy and fireballs. Phoebe darted and levitated, trying to avoid being fried to death.  
  
Piper sat up from Leo's healing. " Uh, Piper, could you help me here?" shouted Phoebe. With one flick of her hands, the two demons exploded.  
  
" Well, that was bunches of fun," Phoebe quipped, out of breath.  
  
**********************  
  
Despoina gritted her teeth. Soon the pain will be over, she thought. My baby will; be here. I will be Queen. Everything will be perfect.  
  
" Not much longer," a midwife assured her. There was a shriek. Another midwife gave her a fang-toothed smile. " Here comes your daughter," she told the woman. A demon woman cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a soft cloth. She handed the baby to Despoina.  
  
The baby was red, bald, squirmy, and crying, but her mother thought she was beautiful. Despoina stroked the little baby. " Don't cry," she told her daughter gently. "It's all right, it's all going to be all right."  
  
Leo backed away from Piper, frowning. He looked very pale and shaken. "Paige's baby…"  
  
" It's-it's here?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
" We have to go now," Piper announced, and Leo led them through the halls.  
  
The demon women put bottles and bowls onto the altar. The candles set on fire. The Incubus turned to his wife and smiled. " It's time." 


	9. Chapter XI

"Here we are," Leo said, pointing to a large iron door. " Paige and her baby are in there."  
  
" Great, Leo, but what about that demon right there?" Phoebe pointed to a green Belthazor-like demon. "We can't vanquish him without the Power of Three."  
  
" Let's worry about that later, shall we?" Piper offered. " We need a disguise or something." Two priests walked down the dark corridor. Phoebe and Piper shared a grin. With one flip of her fingers, Piper froze the demons. Phoebe grabbed their robes and Piper blew them up.  
  
" Don't they ever wash these?" Phoebe wondered as she slipped on a very smelly robe. Piper rolled her eyes as she pulled up her hood. They walked over to the demon. " We're here for the baptizing," Piper said in a horribly fake deep voice.  
  
The demon nodded and opened the door. Inside stood the Incubus by Paige's bedside. Paige cradled her baby so gently it made Phoebe want to say, " Awww." The Incubus looked over to Piper and Phoebe. " We've been waiting forever. We have to baptize Mirza before the Charmed Ones get here."  
  
" Too late," Phoebe said, flipping back her hood. The Incubus began to  
  
congregate fire in his hand but Piper froze him. The sisters hurried to Paige's bedside. "Get away from me!" she shrieked. Little Mirza began to cry. " Shh, shh," Paige cradled her baby. " Don't be afraid."  
  
" Paige," Piper began slowly, " you are not a demon. You are a witch, our sister, and you have to come back with us before you're evil forever."  
  
" I am not Paige," the woman stated as she embraced her baby.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look. Suddenly Phoebe had an idea. She grabbed Paige's wrist. Piper tried to stop them. Phoebe's ideas hadn't been working so well lately.  
  
" Phoebe…" Piper said before she could do something stupid.  
  
" People misled, truth unseen. Reveal the memories that have been." A flood of memories flowed between Phoebe and Paige's minds: the sisters at Prue's funeral, Paige and her sisters vanquishing the Source, Paige orbing for the first time, talking with Piper at her office, laughing with Phoebe.  
  
Piper watched Paige's hair turn black, her teeth normal-sized, her eyes brown again. She shook her head as if waking up suddenly from a period of deep sleep. "Whoa, what-Uh-?" Paige looked down at the tiny baby sleeping in her arms. She smiled. " Is she mine?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. Piper turned back to the demon. " Now," she declared,  
  
"we have a demon to vanquish." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. The girl huddled near Paige. They began to read, " 'By the forces of Heaven and Hell, Draw to us this man fell. Rend from his final desire that he may perish as a moth to fire.'" The Incubus began to tremble and smoke, until he burst into flames.  
  
Leo orbed in, looking curiously at the smoldering ash on the floor. He turned to Paige. " Let me help you," he offered. Paige nodded, still looking down at her tiny baby. Leo grabbed all three sisters' shoulders and orbed them to the manor.  
  
***************************  
  
Phoebe poured Piper a cup of coffee. Piper gazed off into the distance. "What do you think Paige is going to do?"  
  
" I don't know," Piper replied. " She's the first to, you know, go back to normal again."  
  
" I thought the baby would turn into smoke or something," Phoebe admitted.  
  
" No, the baby's not evil-yet," Piper reminded her. " But it is half-witch and half-demon."  
  
Up in her room, Paige rocked her little baby slowly, thinking. Just a few days ago, she'd been pregnant. She thought was she was pregnant with a demon baby, but it turned out her child was half-witch, too. Plus one-fourth Whitelighter, Paige thought. Her child was a unique blend of the magic world.  
  
While she'd been pregnant, she'd also been pondering if she wanted to be a mom. Do I? thought Paige. She smiled at the giggling baby girl. Her tiny hands flailed, trying to play with Paige's earrings. I do want to keep her, Paige realized.  
  
What about demons? she thought. Or warlocks? What if I can't protect her? Plus her powers. What kind of demon powers could she have?  
  
" Hi, sweetie," Phoebe said with a grin when Paige came downstairs with her daughter. " Can I hold her?" Paige nodded and passed her over.  
  
" What-" Piper began, but Paige shook her head.  
  
" I'm not going to keep her," Paige told her sisters. " Being in Social Services will help me find her a good family."  
  
" Actually, I was going to ask what you were going to name her," Piper replied.  
  
" Oh. I've always liked the name Philomela. I figured the letter P would be appropriate," Paige explained. Phoebe passed the baby back to Piper. " I'm going to make a power binding potion."  
  
" I'll do it. You should spend time with your little girl," Piper offered, handing Philomela back to Paige. Piper grabbed the ingredients for the potion and got to work.  
  
***************************  
  
" This is it," Paige told Philomela outside of social services. " I found you a great family who will love you. You'll be safe…and happy…" Paige blinked her tears away. " If you never need anything, just…I don't know."  
  
Philomela began to cry. " Oh, don't look at me like that," Paige warned, rocking her daughter. " It'll be OK. It'll all be OK." She carried her daughter into the building. Half an hour later, Paige stepped out of the building, her arms empty. She leaned against the wall and began to cry.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
I have an idea for a sequel, where Philomela the teen meets up with Paige, but I won't put it up if no one will read it. Do you want one? 


End file.
